The Shadow Phantom
by Fanfic-supporter
Summary: A new ghost has arrived in Amity Park. Is this new ghost a threat to Danny Phantom or is it a new ally read to find out.


The Shadow Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. I do however own my own OC Kage Fantasma

The New Ghost

It was just another normal day in Amity Park. As the sun rises we see our favorite ghost butt kicking trio, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton to most and Danny Phantom to his friends and sister Jazz.

"Hey how have you been" Tucker asked Danny while engrossed in his PDA.

" Same old" Danny replied as he yawned tiredly "except it's getting harder to keep my secret".

"Did you know there is a new kid in our grade" asked Sam while looking head. As the trio entered the school the first thing they heard was "hey Fentino" Dash called while wearing a smirk. The next thing Danny knows is that he is stuffed inside his locker.

As Mr. Lancer droned on in English, the door opened to reveal a girl with black hair with red tips, green eyes like Danny's in Ghost form, with a jet black hoodie, black jeans, and red and black shoes come in through the door. Mr. Lancer stopped talking and turned to the girl smiling.

"You must be our new student, everyone this is Kage Fantasma". As he turned back to the girl he was pointing to an empty seat next to Sam "you can have a seat near Ms. Manson".

"Okay" replied Kage as she slowly walked to her seat. As Lancer started talking again Sam turned to Kage who was blankly staring ahead.

"Hey" said Sam as she tried focusing ahead, Kage slowly replied "hey" not really caring what Lancer was talking about.

"Want to sit with us at lunch" asked Sam as she tried taking notes, "sure" replied Kage as she put her head on the desk.

As lunch time rolled around Kage found Sam with two other boys at a lunch table. After Kage set her tray down the trio looked up at her as she slowly sat down.

Sam casually started a conversation as she stared at her tray. "I'm Samantha Manson but call me Sam unless you have a death wish, the boy with black hair and blue eyes is Danny Fenton" and as Sam started to introduce Tucker he butted in interrupting her.

"I'm Tucker Foley as in to fine" he said while wriggling his eyebrows. Kage raised an eyebrow and simply said "I'm not interested"

. Sam smirked while Danny tried not to chuckle. After a while Kage started a conversation about her family after she was asked a question by Sam. It went like this.

Sam: why do you wear so much black?

Kage: I'm semi-Goth.

Sam: Cool I'm full Goth, what is your family like?

Kage: I'm an orphan my parents died in a car accident when I was five.

Sam: sorry.

Kage: it's okay I don't really remember them anyway.

As the last hour of the day was almost finished, Danny's ghost sense went off he decided to wait with only a minute left. As soon as school ended Danny rushed out the door and into the bathroom.

Making sure no one was around as he transformed into his ghostly alto ego. Danny phased to the roof, where he saw Johnny 13 sitting on his bike flirting with some girls.

As Danny got Johnny into the Fenton thermos, he ran into a ghost he had never seen before.

The ghost had black hair, coal black eyes, and was wearing all black. The ghost was looking at the spot Johnny 13 was in not long ago with a bored expression.

" Hey" Danny called getting the ghost's attention "who are you" Danny called out ready to fight if he had to. "I'm Shadow and you must be Danny Phantom". Danny nodded as he replied cautiously "yes I'm him why are you here"? To Danny's surprise Shadow responded by saying "I was here to get Johnny 13 and put him back in the ghost zone".

Danny deciding Shadow was good for now slowly nodded and flew away. As Danny rejoined his friends he started talking about what happened.

Tucker: what happened?

Danny: it was Johnny 13; I got him into the thermos without any trouble. Then I ran into this new ghost named Shadow.

Sam: what did the ghost look like?

Tucker: and more importantly was she hot?

Danny ignoring Tucker's question answered Sam's ". the ghost had black hair, coal black eyes, and was wearing all black".

Sam: hence the name Shadow. Did you capture her?

Danny: no.

Tucker and Sam in unison: No!

Danny: listen to this Shadow was there to return Johnny 13 to the Ghost Zone and didn't say what her obsession was.

Sam: maybe shadows were her obsession.

Danny: I doubt it lets continue this tomorrow. "Okay bye" Danny, Tucker, and Sam said in unison as Danny and Tucker left Sam's house.

They were not ready for the surprises tomorrow would bring.

A/N This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
